


know you like you know me

by angstonly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly
Summary: jaemin doesn't really know what to say when his boyfriend greets him like this—beaming at him with his catlike features, glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, hair still damp from the shower and swept up high enough to show his forehead.oh— and naked. absolutely butt-naked, save for the apron tied around his waist.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 156





	know you like you know me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winkdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkdust/gifts).



> me attempting nsfw after 83824893458 years. a small gift for huong as an apology for going feral after one hour of us knowing each other JFSDJFJSDF
> 
> this is for the top jaemin agenda :~)  
> unedited !!

"jeno, what—"

the shock on jaemin's face is enough for jeno to feel successful with his little surprise. jeno smiles, walking over to jaemin with his face bright and cheerful. jaemin stares at him, cheeks flushed and hot, a lump in his throat. _what the fuck_.

jeno tilts his head slightly, almost teasing with the feigned innocence he maintains on his face as he continues to meet jaemin's eyes. jaemin doesn't really know what to say when his boyfriend greets him like this—beaming at him with his catlike features, glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, hair still damp from the shower and swept up high enough to show his forehead.

oh— and naked. absolutely butt-naked, save for the apron tied around his waist.

"you're being so quiet, babe," jeno is almost purring, stepping closer until jaemin is backed into the counter. jaemin swallows thickly, beads of sweat forming on his temples. he isn't sure if it's the warmth from their apartment's heater or the way jeno's staring at him—eyes both innocent and lustful, colored with a desire that sends a fire to the pit of jaemin's stomach. "what's wrong? you're sweating."

"mean." jaemin pouts, voice whiny and drawn out. then his breath hitches, heart racing and ready to leap out of his chest. jeno cages him between his arms and presses against him. jaemin bites down on his lip as jeno just keeps on staring at him, grinning like his dick isn't rubbing hard against jaemin's as they stand there.

"jeno," jaemin breathes out, blood rushing straight to his cock. it's painful, constricted in his pants. and it hurts even more when he looks down to see jeno poking through the apron. "you're being a huge tease today, baby."

"and what about it?" jeno hums, moving to slot his thighs in between jaemin's. he leans in, the featherlight kiss against his neck leaving tingles on jaemin's skin as jeno palms jaemin's crotch. jaemin stiffens, fingers tightly gripping onto the edge of the counter.

jeno has always been good at this—testing jaemin's patience, pushing his buttons, driving him mad with desire. and jaemin has always been good at playing along, letting jeno tease and run him closer and closer to breaking until jeno has enough of the tension and presses their lips together. hungry, desperate, almost primal.

so when jeno finally grabs his neck and tugs, he finds himself chuckling softly.

their lips crash together, electric and fervent as jeno's fingers tear at the buttons of jaemin's shirt. he slips them off jaemin's arms, his own wrapping around jaemin's neck as he licks into his boyfriend's mouth. jaemin shifts slightly yet with purpose—the friction against jeno's bare erection is enough to elicit a moan. jeno pulls away, half-lidded eyes desperate as he looks into jaemin's.

it's always hot the way jeno kisses him, the way desire builds the more they melt in each other's arms. but even so, jaemin is always so fond, so weak for jeno that he just smiles. "what is it, baby?" it's a sweet smile, adoring and filled with all the love in the world. he cups jeno's cheek and jeno leans in, a reflex. the lust dissolves into affection, the innocent touches more arousing than anything else. "tell me what you want."

"i want to please you, nana." jeno smiles back at him, taking jaemin's hand in his.

"fuck, jeno, you're so good at this." jaemin hisses, his fingers weaved into jeno's hair. jaemin is sitting on their bed, back against the headboard, head against the wall. jeno's apron has been forgotten on the floor, haphazardly tossed aside along with the rest of jaemin's clothes. jeno is settled between jaemin's legs, a hand gently pressed against each thigh.

jeno hums against jaemin's dick, taking him in whole before pulling off. his hand replaces his mouth and he cranes his neck as he sits up. jaemin moans at the sensation, though not before looking at jeno with worry in his eyes. jeno glances at him, sees the way jaemin is looking at him, and he can't help but smile. "i'm okay, promise," he reassures jaemin, spitting in his palm before taking jaemin's cock in his hand again. "just enjoy yourself, baby."

jaemin's eyebrows furrow, lips parting to speak but it's a moan that comes out instead. jeno knows exactly how to touch him, how to make him feel so good that all he can focus on is the way jeno strokes him and the pleasure that builds and builds and builds. it's driving him crazy and jeno relishes in euphoria that's painted on jaemin's face. he's doing that. jaemin is reacting this way because of him and he loves it almost as much as he loves jaemin himself.

"j-jen— _god_ , jeno— hng—" jaemin gasps, jeno's mouth hot on him again. he curls his fingers into the sheets, eyes shut as jeno licks a broad stripe down his cock, up and down before closing in around him. "jen, i— switch. now, _please_. i-i want to fuck you."

jeno peeks from beneath his lashes, still sucking, watching as jaemin breathes heavily through parted lips. his cheeks hollow and jaemin throws his head back, every sound that escapes his lips just makes jeno want to keep going. jaemin groans, toes curling, jeno's name tasting sweet on his tongue.

and then he pulls off, grinning. a trail of spit connects his lips and jaemin's throbbing cock. jaemin licks his lips, heart pounding against his chest. jeno always knows when jaemin is toeing the edge of the line, always knows when to stop so that he has jaemin in the palm of his hands. jaemin exhales, chest heaving, face glistening with sweat.

"fuck me then, babe," jeno's voice is low as he crawls towards jaemin, a sweet smile on his face despite the lust that colors his eyes. "i want you in me, nana. fuck me."

jaemin is painfully hard, his cock starving for more of jeno. but he can wait. nothing feels better than being in jeno, hearing jeno cry out his name as pleasure overcomes them both. he flips their positions, laying jeno on his back. jeno reaches over and hands him a bottle of lube and a condom before jaemin even has to ask.

jaemin inserts a lube-coated finger in jeno's hole, raising a brow when it goes in without much resistance. "babe, have you been fingering yourself?"

jeno grins at him, cheeky as he nods. "what else would i do without you?"

there's something about that image— jeno, home alone, prepping for jaemin's return— that lights a fire in jaemin's belly, burning hotter the more he imagines it. jaemin licks his lips again, removing his finger from inside jeno. "show me." jaemin growls, expression dark.

and jeno happily obliges.

it's always a sight to behold, the way jeno stretches himself, fingers knuckles-deep in his own ass. he moans, whines, cries jaemin's name as he fingers himself. jaemin watches, mouth open, hand stroking his own hard cock. jeno is so sexy, so beautiful, and jaemin doesn't know how he got so lucky that he's his boyfriend.

"n-nana, please," jeno stutters, eyes shut tight as he pulls his fingers out. " _please_."

when jeno opens his eyes, longing and desperate, jaemin feels his heart flutter. not that his heart doesn't already whenever jeno does anything, really. it always finds reasons to beat louder, faster when anything jeno pops into his head. jaemin leans, places a soft kiss on jeno's lips, and finally says, "okay."

jaemin rolls the condom on his dick, kissing jeno sweetly as he aligns himself with jeno's hole. jeno smiles at him, warm and affectionate, legs wrapping around him. the anticipation is driving jeno crazy, but it's jaemin. and everything that happens between jeno and jaemin is always worth all the buildup, worth waiting for. so when jaemin pushes in and jeno moans against his lips, everything just feels right.

as much as jeno knows what makes jaemin tick, jaemin knows just as much about jeno. each thrust is accompanied by loving gazes and quiet praise. jeno wraps his arms around jaemin's neck, jaemin's breath tickling his ear. jaemin whispers sweet nothings in his ear and jeno keens at the way jaemin says his name.

but jaemin is already close— so in love with the way jeno calls for him and chases his lips with his own, so in love with the way jeno grips onto his shoulder, so in love with the way jeno looks at him like he's the only other person in the world. he's so in love with jeno that it doesn't take much for him to unravel when jeno finds it in him to smile at jaemin and breathe out an "i love you so much."

he barely manages out a warning before he spills into the condom, groaning as he collapses on top of jeno, vision flashing white for a moment. jeno rubs at jaemin's back, satisfied by his boyfriend's orgasm. jaemin pulls out and discards the condom before crawling back towards jeno.

jeno doesn't get a chance to speak before jaemin is taking his cock in his mouth. jeno's hips buck forward and jaemin takes him in whole, stopping only when he feels the tip hit the back of his throat. he relaxes his jaw, saliva dripping down the shaft every time he bobs his head. jaemin looks up and feels his chest bloom with so much adoration at the sight of jeno losing himself in the pleasure.

he lets jeno fuck into his mouth, taking over only when jeno pauses to stare helplessly at him. jaemin licks at jeno's cock and sucks him with as much fervor as jeno did him, eyes lighting up when jeno begins to writhe beneath him, fingers curling harshly into jaemin's hair. he smiles when jeno empties himself into his mouth with a cry of his name, loving the way he opens his eyes and slowly sits up, the way his arms reach out for jaemin who happily takes his rightful place within them.

there's always a comfortable silence as the high dies down, the two of them snuggling and enjoying the calm. everything else is forgotten as jeno wraps his arms around jaemin, who melts in his embrace with the most satisfied of smiles.

"jeno, wait," jaemin calls out, looking over at jeno who tilts his head questioningly in response. "you were in the kitchen. were you… _cooking_?"

jeno laughs, nuzzling against jaemin's neck. "who do you take me for? I can't cook for shit, nana. you know this." jeno flashes him a cheeky grin. "i just knew seeing me like that would drive you insane so i had to do it."

jaemin sighs, exaggerated and theatric. "sneaky."

"you know who _can_ cook, though?"

jaemin rolls his eyes and shakes his head in response. "you're lucky i love you."

and jeno knows he is. he absolutely is.

he's the luckiest guy to ever exist.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twt](http://twitter.com/renminhyck) or [cc](http://curiouscat.me/angstonly) !!


End file.
